American Division Squad 8
by FinDeiRoma
Summary: After the WW, all things seem peaceful in the Seretei. That is, until strange animal-Hollow like creatures begin to appear from God-knows-where. When a squad, from the American sector, return to the Seretei, things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Kai: Thanks to everyone who sent in an Oc! Here's the whole cast list and the people who sent them in:

Captain: Ayumu Fujiwara (WereWolfPrincess1215)

Lieutenant: Tamaki (My oc)

3rd seat: Sora (Maui Girl 808)

4th seat: Yuki Suzuki (DreamStar7)

5th seat: Carter Williams (Shadowjohn 101)

6th seat: Mazaaki Fuji (*Ben*)

7th seat: Shuuki Aidme (Maui girl 808)

8th seat: Makiguchi Chika (Wisdom-jewl)

Thanks for all of the great oc's! Ok, this is a re-write of the original ADS8. There are only two oc's that were in the original that are in this one; Sora and Ayumu. So, enough of my rambling. Thanks to WereWolfPrincess1215 for beta-ing! And ya'll know that I will never own Bleach or any of the oc's. (Except Tamaki)

Oh yea, here's the summary:

After the WW (winter war), all things seem peaceful in the Seretei. That is, until strange animal-Hollow like creatures begin to appear from God-knows-where. When a squad, from the American sector, return to the Seretei, things get complicated. Animals, Hollows, betrayals, and more surround this group of rag-tag shinigami. Prepare for another war, and the journey that brings you there.

Chapter 1:

It was about a month after the winter war, around January, when six exchange students arrived at Karakura High; four girls and two boys. The one leading the group, a fairly tall, dirty-blonde girl leapt high into the air, silver bells at the end of her bangs ringing like crazy with each bounce.

"Yay! We're back!" She yelled, pumping her fists into the air. She smiled brightly and ran ahead of the group she was in, jumping high with each springy step.

"Ayumu-san!" called a boy with short black hair. He ran after the blonde girl, apparently named Ayumu, passing a neon-orange haired boy in the process. Not looking back, he smirked, calling out, "Wish Sora was here... I found another like him!"

A second girl with shoulder length sky-blue hair and silver eyes laughed. She stopped short of the tall teenager, smiling pleasantly.

"Hi, I'm Yuki Suzuki. Pleased to meet you."

"Hi...Um…My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. You guys new?" He replied, slightly confused as to why this blue-haired girl was talking to him.

"Hey! Yuki-uki! Who're you talking to?"

Looking back towards the group his new acquaintance peeled off from at the sound of the mocking call, Ichigo saw that the girl named Ayumu was back, a large smile still on her face. "Heey!"

"Say, Ichigo, who's your new friend?" asked Rukia, randomly appearing behind the berry-head, causing him to jump a few inches. Clutching at his heart, the taller male took a few moments to catch his breath. "Jeez, Rukia! You're gunna give me a heart attack one of these days!"

"I'm Yuki. Pleased to meet you," the sapphire-haired girl greeted, adding a little bow to her salutations. Behind her back, she motioned for the others to come over. They did.

"And all of you are...?" asked Rukia and Ichigo simultaneously, eyeing the large group of rag-tag students. They couldn't have been related…

"Makiguchi Chika," said the third girl with long, braided jet-black hair and emerald eyes.

"Shuuki Aidme," whispered yet another girl, cowering behind Yuki. She gulped, afraid of the tall male.

"I'm Mazaaki Fuji. What's up?" The other boy grinned widely, brushing a strand of straw-colored hair from his blue topaz eyes.

"Carter Williams," grunted the first boy, recognized as the one who chased after the hyper blonde.

"And I'm Ayumu Fujiwara. Please to meet you!" smiled the last girl, tossing her head from side to side, much like a wet dog would, except slower. The bells in her hair reminded Ichigo of those Kenpachi had in his. Unconsciously, a shiver ran down his spine. That psychopath creeped him out, big time.

"So, you're the new students?" asked Rukia, head cocked to the side, much like a curious puppy.

"Yep! We're back. B-b-b-back to the future!" Ayumu sang, pointing upwards and nodding her head as if she were some sort of punk rocker. Then a round of giggles burst from her and her face was soon flushed with color.

"Ayu-chan, we need to get to class. We spent enough time talking," reminded Yuki, rolling her metallic eyes, snatching Ayumu's hand and leading her away from the others. Shuuki followed the other girls automatically; only too glad to be away from the scary boy.

"We'd better go too," sighed Mazaaki. He frowned and blew a wisp of hair from his eyes, not wanting to go. "Come on you guys, we need to make sure she doesn't do anything too crazy, like accidentally setting off the fire alarm or something… She's still impatient to see the taichou again."

"Right," the others sounded, nodding in agreement. They waved goodbye to Ichigo and Rukia and left in a herd, talking in hushed tones amongst themselves.

"They're hiding something." Rukia voiced, violet eyes narrowing at the parade of new students. "Even if you didn't see the way they acted, I did. Their actions are ones of secrecy. They are hiding something and I plan to find out what."

"When did you begin to act like Orihime?" asked Ichigo disapprovingly, turning towards the doors of the school and running a hand through his traffic-cone-hued hair.

"After the war," muttered Rukia, her voice almost inaudible. Her friend's face fell and he nodded knowingly. The Soul Reapers, Vizards, and humans were all still trying to recover from the war and cope with all of the chaos that had happened.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The introductions of Ayumu and her friends into their class went...well. If you called a hyper girl hugging the teacher and nearly squeezing her to death, another girl literally refusing to say her name, and a boy who looked increasingly wary of the other people in the classroom, as well. The rest of the day was calmer, apart from a few incidents.

It was lunch when things started to get weird. The new students had suddenly disappeared without a trace right before the bell, as did the berry-head. Ichigo disappearing was a common thing, and classmates were used to having him run off randomly and not appearing again for another week...but, six new students vanishing at the same time was just too weird. People were beginning to whisper theories to themselves, and Rukia had to cover for all of them.

"Ayumu-san told me that one of her friends was sick, so they all had to leave school," lied Rukia through her teeth for what seemed to be the seventy-eighth time. The student nodded, believing the raven-haired girl's fib. The Kuchiki girl sighed, relieved that people would listen to that horrible job of lying. Meanwhile, Ichigo had just finished off the last of a handful of Hollows at the park. That was, until a Garganta opened up and a sea of Hollows filed through. That was just the least of his problems. That or six Shinigami appear from who knows where. The most terrifying thing was, Ichigo recognized all of them from school: Ayumu, Yuki, Carter, Mazaaki, Shuuki, and Chika.

What was weirder was Ayumu wore a cerulean under-sided white captains' haori and a feral smile upon her face, fire leaping within robin's egg blue eyes. She smirked, terrifying gaze being directed towards the Substitute.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, let's kick some Hollow tail. That is, if you can keep up." She challenged fiercely, unsheathed zanpakuto gleaming blue with the outburst of cyan-colored spirit energy. Beginning a maniac laugh, she dove into the vast multitude of Hollows, eyes glazing over the same way Kenpachi's does when he fights.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Ichigo, staring dumfounded at the six with wide chocolate eyes. The boy called Mazaaki waved a friendly hello, then followed his captain's lead and jumped into the sea of Hollows, everyone else following after, Ayumu staying behind.

"What the hell are you?!" demanded the orange-haired Soul Reaper, failing to dodge a Hollow arm aimed his way. Luckily, a silver-edged blade was there to intercept it, and the dark spirit was quickly killed.

Zaraki-like persona melting away for a brief moment, the blonde girl smiled warmly and saluted him.

"Ayumu Fujiwara, Captain of the Eight Squad of the American Division." Ayumu recited before grinning like a little kid. Waving to Ichigo, the eccentric female darted back into the brawl, leaving the teenager to watch the six shinigami slay the hollows. Not one of them released their Shikai.

"So, how was it, Captain?" asked Yuki, absentmindedly wiping some blood off her blade.

"I'm still confused!" yelled Ichigo, replacing Zangestu on his back once the Hollow threat was no more.

"Don't worry Ichigo," Chika comforted warmly. "We're just the same as you."

"We-ell, not exactly. We're not Sora-chan," joked Shuuki, trying unsuccessfully to hide a snicker in his hand.

"That's true." agreed Carter, nodding slowly, smirking.

The Substitute shinigami watched the group laugh together, still slightly confused, but becoming even more so when a Senkaimon opened and two shinigami walked out.

"Ayumu-san, why did you leave the squad without telling anyone? Kuroi just happened to get pissed at Sora along the way." Scolded one of the two boys. Stepping out of the light, the speaker had wind blown hair and dark, endless eyes. The girl standing next to him had long black hair, tied into a ponytail, and lavender eyes. Her mouth was angled down into a 'you're in trouble face'.

"Sora!" exclaimed Shuuki, "What happened?"

"Kuroi happened," growled the Third Seat irritably, a vein popping on his brow.

"Great…Just what I needed…More hooligans," murmured Ichigo with a heavy sigh. "Who the hell are you?" asked Ichigo quite rudely, dark eyes narrowing.

"Tamaki, Ayumu's lieutenant. This is Sora. He's our Third Seat," replied Tamaki, coldly, a quiet growl escaping his throat. "Show some respect."

"He?" wondered Ichigo aloud, going brain-dead from one surprising event after another. It was enough to make him crack.

"So, answer me, Captain. Why the hell did you leave without telling anyone? And why was I left in charge of the other members?" asked Tamaki, looking pissed.

"Hee hee!" Ayumu laughed mischievously, sheathing her sword and skipping around her lieutenant. "I just wanted to see my old captain again. I know he'll be happy to see me! I'm so excited!" Without warning, she shrieked and vibrated with excitement, throwing her arms into the air. "OMG YAY!"

"Shut up, Ayumu-taichou. You need to go home." scowled Tamaki, not knowing if he was to get punished for telling his superior to shut up.

"Never!" yelled the captain defiantly, stomping her foot and pouting up a storm. "Bite me!"

"Ayumu?" A man's rough voice came out of the blue followed by the sound of many jingling bells.

At the sound of the ringing, the girl's face lit up and she squealed again.

"Kenny!" she yelled, breaking off from the group and dashing as if an Espada were on her heels around the corner, running into the man and giving him a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you, Kenny!"

"…You gotta be kidding me. Kenpachi? Jesus! Why the hell did you show up?" demanded Ichigo, running a hand through his hair and almost tearing it out.

It was final; the weeks following the Winter war had become more chaotic and weirder than the orange-haired Substitute could handle. First, six new students, then they end up being Shinigami. To top it all off, one of them actually hugged Kenpachi Zaraki: the craziest psychopath in history.

Kai: Ok, I had a hard time ending this chapter. *sigh* I should get to sleep. Oh, thanks to all the people who sent in their Oc's! ok, the first chapter is finished and the second one will be uploaded...eventually. Oh, and this it totally random but, poor Staark!

So, Kai is over and out!

Last thing: Thanks to WWP for beta-ing!

WWP: Heey ya'll! :D What up? WWP here and I thank Kai for letting me Beta read after I kinda screwed up last time, but I won't let it happen this time! On my honor as a Girl Scout and a Squad 11 junkie!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I will never own Bleach. I only own the plot, Tamaki and some other characters ya' haven't met yet.

response to reviews:

Maui girl 808: I'm glad you liked the first chapter! Well, I hope you like this chapter as well. And thank you for saying this re-write was better than the original! That's all thanks to WWP, she's the one editing.

Shadowjohn 101: thanks for the review! And, I plan on having medium update times. I do rely on WWP to edit it.

WWP: Heeey guys. It's WWP here just to tell you to please review. Umiki-kun gets mad if you don't. L So be great and participate, yo! Or I'll release… The Kitteh. O.o

Chapter 2:

"Kenny! Long time no see!" Ayumu squealed, giving her old captain one last crushing hug before stepping away, biting her lip. Did he lose weight? He looked better, not to mention all that fighting had given him a few more scars. The other captain couldn't help herself and hugged him again, and did so until the older man peeled her off, glaring down at her in a warning.

"Zaraki-taicho…" Tamaki murmured reverently, inclining his head slightly, "It has been many years. How is Lieutenant Yachiru doing?"

"Good. And why are both of you here? I thought you were in America."

"I came back to see you, you big silly! Just kidding!" smiled the blonde captain. "Meet my squad!"

While her squad introduced themselves, they each showed some form of respect for the captain of the 11th squad. Tamaki gave him a quick salute that was mirrored by Mazaaki and a bit lengthened. Shuuki bit her lip and hid behind Ayumu, trembling violently. Yuki gave him a smile and a curtsey which was copied by Makiguchi. Carter gave him a stiff bow and Sora gave him a short, but sweet salute-bow combo and stepped out of the Senkaimon gate.

"I'm still confused here!" shouted an exasperated Ichigo, eyebrows furrowing darkly in a pissed expression. He didn't like being ignored, especially when nothing made sense to him.

"Don't worry. We didn't forget you, Ichigo." Mazaaki smiled and put his arm around the berry-head's shoulders in a friendly manner. Ichigo grimaced and peeled the other boy's arm from him.

"Then tell me what is going on," growled Kurosaki, trying his best to keep from losing it. He knew that if he lost it, Kenpachi would be on him in a second.

"Kenny, Tama-chan, should I tell him?" asked Ayumu innocently, grinning and shaking her head and making the bells in her hair ring.

"I see no reason not to, Captain. Just leave out your...incident." Tamaki sighed and rubbed his temples. He remembered the 'incident' quiet clearly and didn't want to be reminded. The dark-haired girl snickered and stood next to the lieutenant.

"Holy shoot! Sora-chan got Kuroi mad!" exclaimed Carter, just realizing who the girl next to the lieutenant was. "Just what did you do this time, man?"

"He insulted my beautiful looks," huffed the girl with lavender eyes and long black hair. A shudder passed over her before her form became blurry and grew into a taller, masculine form. Rolling his eyes, the older boy put his raven-colored hair into a ponytail.

The Substitute stood there blinking rapidly, not believing that transformation. "I-I'm not believing this. There's no way in Hell that girl turned into a he."

Seven pairs of eyes gave the berry-head arched looks as if he were crazy, Ayumu going so far as to point to her head and spun her hand around in the universal sign for 'cuckcoo'.

"No duh. I took over Prince's body, Champ. If I do that he turns into a girl. Derr." The girl with lavender eyes mocked who had just materialized beside the boy. She flicked her head sharply, hair flying everywhere. "And I'm Kuroi. Don't expect to see me often. Prince keeps me under lock and key."

Sora growled, rolled his eyes, grabbed Kuroi's arm and began stalking away, pulling her sharply along behind him.

"Get a room, Sora!" yelled Chika, trying to hold back a laugh by clamping both hands to her mouth. She failed horribly and the others began to lose their cool and laugh as well, the blond captain doubling over in uncontrollable fit. Tamaki cracked a smile then looked in the direction Sora and Kuroi fled off to.

"He already sent her back," Tamaki murmured, smirking a bit. "Wonder what it's like having a Hollow fall in love with you..."

"Lol! Incest!" Ayumu added quickly, then she lost herself and could barely breathe because of the silent laughter that overtook her. Mazaaki rolled his eyes and sighed unhappily before he helped his best friend off the ground and held her on her feet.

"A Hollow?" asked Kenpachi skeptically, a spark becoming known in his visible eye. He had overheard what Tamaki had said and was now interested. A hint of his usual dangerous-smile appeared upon his harsh features.

"It's nothing Zaraki-Taicho."

"Okay, I'll begin my story now!" Interrupted Ayumu, finally getting her breath back from the incapacitation. She sat down on a nearby park bench and looked at everyone with expectant eyes, much like an old grandmother waiting for her grandchildren to settle down. Her squad nodded in unison, then settled around her, some of them sitting at her feet while others sat beside her and still others stood around. The taller captain leaned aloofly against a tree, arms folded across his chest and bowed his head. A still confused Ichigo took a seat with the rest of the squad on the ground, deciding to listen to Ayumu's tale.

"Tama-chan, why I came here or why we left?" asked the blonde-haired girl, not knowing quite where to start.

"Might as well tell both, Captain. I'll fill in some parts."

"A'ight." Ayumu nodded then began her story.

"I joined the 11th squad-"

"Not the incident, Captain," hissed Tamaki, reminding his superior that she was treading on eggshells. Fujiwara pouted but obliged.

"After a few years as the 4th seat of the 11th squad, I was chosen to become a Captain in America. I was told by Old Man Yama that I could choose two others to come with me and jumpstart my squad, sooo I chose Tama-chan and Mazaaki. He wasn't my lieutenant until about three months before the winter war. Everyone else was already waiting for me to come." explained Ayumu, running a hand through her hair. Telling stories was hard…

"What she means by me not being her lieutenant for a while is...she had Yue-san. He, like Aizen and Ichimaru and Tosen, betrayed us. He defected, talking about a person named Sensei and how he was living to save others. After he left, I became Ayumu's lieutenant," added Tamaki, adding a sneer at the end of his interjection.

"He was one of the few people that-" Ayumu stopped suddenly, eyes glazing over slightly, like she was trying to forget a bad memory.

"Captain, would you like me to finish or would you like to continue...?" asked Tamaki, worried about the state his captain was in. She was rarely like this, but when she was in this state, it was painful for everyone.

"Don't worry, Tama-chan. I got this. I'm alright," the female captain replied, shaking her head violently to rid herself of the terrible memory before she continued. "After the war, I wanted to see Kenny again…" She paused again to wave to her old captain as he jerked his head up. "Hi, Kenny! Um…Right. Tama-chan won't say this but, he also wanted to see Kenny again. So did Mazaaki! Cus we like, love you, Kenny!" Ayumu smiled brightly, her eyes full of mirth. Zaraki just rolled his eyes and made a 'pfft' noise.

"We're here now," offered Yuki brightly.

"That…Didn't do anything. I'm still confused..." sighed Ichigo, rubbing the back of his head. He groaned and folded his arms across his chest.

"To put things simply," began Tamaki "Ayumu took most of the squad to Japan, illegally. So, naturally, I was left in charge of the lower members."

It was apparent that all the members of Ayumu's squad had already heard the first part of the story as they all gave each other looks. Only to Ichigo and Kenpachi, was this news new.

"So. You commin' back to the Seretei?" asked Kenpachi, watching his ex-Fourth Seat with dark eyes. There were subtle hints that the giant missed his old squad member, like the way his lips twitches slightly into a smile whenever she spazzed out, like he was remembering things from before.

"I...I guess we should..." offered Ayumu uncertainly after getting a small glare from Tamaki and a blank look from the rest of her subordinates. Within no time, a wide grin was back on her face. "Than it's settled. We're going to the Seretei!" A quick twirl and an Ash-Ketchem-esk victory pose with a peace sign accentuated her decision.

The rest of her squad snickered and nodded, each slightly excited to see the Japanese Soul Society. Kenpachi nodded ruefully, then began stalking away. Head twisting half-way around, he called over his shoulder, "Yo, Ichigo. Where's the Urahara shop?"

Ichigo made a face and sighed, rubbing his forehead. There was only one reason a giant brute like Kenpachi would even dream to step into a candy shop: Yachiru's sweet tooth.

"Yeah. It's-"

"This way, Kenny!"Ayumu declared, talking a running jump and hopping onto his back like he had agreed to give her a piggy back ride and pointed to the way he should go. Giggling like she knew she was in trouble, the blonde girl scampered off and ran down the street.

"We're off to see Ura Ura!"

Chika and Yuki exchanged a single glance before breaking out into smiles. God, the 8th squad has the best captain…

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Somewhere in Hueco Mundo-

"Miyu-sama!" exclaimed a woman with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes as she skittered around her superior. "Please rest!"

The other girl in the room growled low in her throat at the other's orders to rest. "Aurora, I am fine. Please...I'm fine..." She murmured before her eyes rolled to the top of her head and she fainted into Aurora's arms. The blonde's black cat ears flicked back and forth, catching the familiar sound of someone approaching.

"Sensei and Yueno-san want to know if Miyu-sama is doing any better. Is she?" asked the girl called Meena, her grey cat ears rotating like satellite dishes to catch every little sound possible.

Aurora sighed, shaking her head sadly. "Not really. She wanted to see the gardens, but, she's not well enough yet."

"Then make her better. Yueno-san and Sensei are getting pissed at me because I'm the one who has to tell them that Miyu-sama isn't getting better!"

"I am sorry, Meena."

"You better be," hissed the grey, cat-eared girl, stalking out of the room, arms folded across her chest.

"It's not my fault! Miyu-sama's body doesn't want to get better!" Aurora protested before realizing it was useless and sighed once more. She gazed toward the Miyu sadly, wondering if the girl would ever get better.

Chapter 2: End

Kai: short chapter...Oh well! I am sad that we only got 2 reviews for the first chapter...So, Send in a review if ya read! Or iIll sick my cat on you. Hehe! No really, please send in a review.

WWP: Bleeech…Sorry about that. I'm taking Driver's ed and that sucks up a good part of my life. Plus there's school, homework, not to mention the life I have outside Beta Reading. So yeah. Don't blame Kai for the lateness, yo. Blame me!


	3. Chapter 3: Weee! a question at the end!

**Chapter 3  
Response to reviews:**

Maui Girl 808: thanks for your review! And, I accidently uploaded the wrong chapter! That's why the chapter didn't make any sense. Well, I hope that I don't make that mistake again!

Disclaimer: I will never own Bleach. I only own 6 people in this story and my beta owns me! Nor do I own the other OC's! (WWP: Except Tamaki)

Beta-ed by the wonderful: WereWolfPrincess1215

Chapter 3:

"Here we are, Kenny! Ura Ura's shop! Hey, Urahara! You in?" Ayumu called, reaching the shop before everyone else. Hopping up and down a few times, the bells on her hair enough to give a warning.

A green-and-white striped hatted head poked from around a corner, a bright smile on his face. "Ayumu! Hey! How's it going? Are you here for some candy?"

The blonde-haired captain shook her head and ran to tackle him in a big hug. "Hey Ura! It's going well. But, I'm not here for candy, unfortunately. Um…But actually, that might not be a bad idea. See, I'm going back to the Soul Society! America just got boring and stuff. I mean, they have really great hamburgers and baseball, but jeez, I just missed this place, you know? Oh yeah. And you and Yoru."

Kisuke just laughed and ruffled her hair. "You're alright, kid." After an exchange in goods, kan for candy, the others appeared, each giving the green-clad man a wave and a greeting of some kind, except for Ichigo. He just stood there looking stupid. Finally deciding he wouldn't ask, he watched in silence as Ayumu unsheathed her sword and opened a Senkaimon. From the rushing wind and light, two pairs of doors opened and out fluttered nine black swallow-tailed butterflies. Waving goodbye to the shop owner, the shinigami disappeared, leaving Ichigo behind.

~()~()~()~()~()~

As the light began to fade, those that had been recruited from America gazed around in awe at the vast scenery before them. Those that hadn't been recruited in America took a deep breath of home. "Ladies and gentlemen. And Kenny." Ayumu paused to giggle cutely and folded her arms behind her. "Welcome to the Soul Society! A land full of sweets and joy, and joyness! Oh! I can't wait to see all my friends! There's Ju, Shu, Bucket-head, and oh yeah, Old man Yama probably wants to see us..." rambled Ayumu, counting off the people she missed on her fingertips while simultaneously twirling around in a circle. "And then there's 'yakuya-"

"Captain, where do we go from here?" asked Masaki, grabbing his captain's hand to stop her spinning and looked directly in her eyes.

When her world had stopped spinning, Fujiwara paused for a second, finger to her cheek in a thoughtful pose. "We-ell...We-" Then she suddenly froze, her voice refusing to work. Tilting her head to one side, then the other like a curious dog, she squinted into the distance, growing pale.

"Captain, what is it?" Yuki asked, waving a hand before her face. When that didn't work, she folded her arms over her chest and bit her lip. That was strange. Normally nothing could get her leader to shut up.

"That's not…That's not 'him', is it?"

"Huh?" Instinctively, her squad all followed her gaze to the grove of sakura trees.

Standing between two cherry trees was a man. He had short silver hair and cold, uncaring eyes to match sunk deep into his face which gave him a haunted appearance. Instead of the standard black shihakusho, he wore a dark grey shihakusho. A pair of black wolf ears rested on the top of his head, angled foreword like an alpha's. Gliding toward them in long, steady strides, he stopped short of the group and bowed to the tallest male, Kenpachi. A mocking smile appeared on his lips as he straightened. "Thank you for seeing Ayumu-chan back to the Soul Society safely. I would hate for her to be harmed."

The man's lips curled into a smirk, then began circling around Squad Eight, sharp eyes glittering dangerously.

"Chika, it is good to see you again. Do you still not like fighting?" he asked, tilting his head to one side as if concerned about her condition.

Makiguchi narrowed her cat-like orbs at his question. "Yes, I still dislike for fighting," she answered simply, emerald eyes never leaving the man. He tsked.

"That's too bad. Sensei needs good warriors, but you can still be one of them if you try hard enough." Now, he turned his attention to the 7th seat, smiling warmly.

"I see that you are well, Aidme. Still afraid of men?" Shuuki's attempt to hide behind the Eight Seat answered his question. Chuckling as if the meek girl had done something cute, Yue again moved to the next seated officer.

"You haven't changed at all in the years I've known you, Mazaaki. I hope you can join Sensei and the others before it is too late."

The straw-haired male glared at him. "I'm never gonna join you."

Black wolf ears twitched as their owner began laughing. "That's too bad. Maybe next time." Moving along, he lay a finger to his cheek as he came to the Fifth Seat. "Now we have Williams. Stay healthy and don't let your friends get hurt."

Carter glared daggers at the man that had made his life in Squad Eight hell for over three weeks. "Shut up."

Ignoring his comment, the grey-clad shinigami moved on. "Yuki. Dear, dear Yuki. I hope your vertigo is getting better. We can't have you fainting in the middle of a fight, now can we?" Smirking again at her murderous glance, Yue turned to look at Sora.

"Vizard, I hope you can join us as well. There is great promise in you." The Third Seat clamped his teeth together and prepared to hit the offending man, but stopped when Tamaki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yue, I don't give a damn as to why you're here, but we will never let you get away with all the damage you have caused this squad- mentally, and physically. Either leave now, and kill yourself, or die by our own hands."

Metallic eyes widened. In the years he had known Tamaki, the man had never sworn or became defensive of his squad. It was almost cute. Yue nodded his head, and a knowing smile appeared on thin lips.

"Screw you."

In that same instant, seven zanpakuto were at his throat, making the man jump away. They were all pathetic. Except for the one person who hadn't moved.

Ayumu was just standing there, her eyes closed and her fists clenched, warning the underlings to move away. When he got near, icy blue orbs snapped open and stared at him, lips curled into a snarl. Without warning, her reiatsu skyrocketed, winds howling around her. The bells in her hair began to chime frantically, caught on the ends of violently whipping hair. Drawing her zanpakuto, it glowed with cyan, then became her Shikai, long cerulean-tipped silver ribbon slashing this way and that as it caught the wind.

"Why?" Screamed the captain above the raging wind, lunging and tearing through the space that had once occupied Yue's form. Having Shunpo'd away at the very last moment, he appeared a ways away from his ex-captain. Gulping nervously, he glanced back at her, but she was emotionless, eyes lit up and glowing cyan with spirit pressure. At this level of power, he would never be able to beat her, and if she gave a command, he would have seven more angry Soul Reapers on his tail. It was time to change strategies.

"Captain Fujiwara, please!" The anthro begged, eyes pitiful. "Would you really kill me? After all we've been through, would you really kill me?"

The female captain was silent for a moment before she turned violent. "Yes." Blade shining blue, Ayumu moved in a gesture too fast to see, her Shikai suddenly protruding out her ex-lieutenant's back. Falling into a rage, she withdrew her sword, then repeatedly stabbed the man, over and over again, with each stroke growing more frantic as she grew more upset. "Die, die, die, die, DIE!"

Stumbling back with tears streaming down her face, the blonde-captain retreated and would have collapsed onto the ground had Tamaki not caught her and held her against his chest.

Straightening up, the wounded man did nothing but laugh, Garganta forming behind him.  
"I'm sorry it had to come to this. We will meet again, Ayu-chan. Until then, get stronger. Your attacks just tickled." Stepping into the darkness, the sky closed up around him, leaving no trace except for the scarlet staining the captain's zanpakuto, which had resealed itself as its owner passed out.

"Captain!" Six voices shouted, their owners rushing to gather around Tamaki. Finally, Yuki's vertigo took hold of her and she fainted into Carter's arms.

Dark eyes never leaving his captain's face, the lieutenant bit his lip. "We should inform the Head Captain of what has occurred, but first, we need to go to Squad Four."

"Bullshit. Ayumu is a Squad Eleven member ; she doesn't need to go there," growled Kenpachi, causing the rest of the squad to jump. He had been so quiet during the whole ordeal that they had forgotten he was even there. He picked up Ayumu from Tamaki's arms and began walking.

"Hey, Captain! Wait up!" Mazaaki blocked the taller captain's path and bit his lip. He knew everyone from Squad Eleven practically hated everything to do with Squad Four, but his friend needed to rest. "At least let Ayumu rest a little bit. She's been through a lot."

Frowning in consideration, the behemoth narrowed his eyes. "Fine." Easily stepping around his ex-member and continuing on down the lane.

The rest of the squad shrugged their shoulders, but Makiguchi was the only one brave enough to speak up.

"Uhh, Captain Zaraki, Sir? If you're looking for Squad Eleven, it's that way." She pointed to a nearby sign. He had been on the path to Squad Ten.

"I knew that," Kenpachi grumbled, whirling around and stomping past the group. Carter gathered his teammate up and trailed after the psychopathic captain. The rest of the 8th squad followed swiftly behind.

-11th Division-

The American Division sat around the two beds that contained Ayumu and Yuki, keeping a steady vigil as they slept. Captain Unohana had come to visit (fetched by Mazaaki), and had examined the two members before announcing that the two would be all right- they just needed some rest. The healer had left about half-an-hour ago to relay to the Head Captain that the highest ranking officers of Squad Eight had arrived.

In the meantime, they remained, shifting uncomfortably in whatever they could find to sit on. Kuroi leaned against the wall, watching the shinigami with stony eyes, her mouth forming a thin line.

Wanting to break the awkward silence, Shuuki spoke up. "So, uhh…What happened to him? I mean, everyone saw Captain Fujiwara turn him into Swiss cheese, but he just laughed it off. Do you think he's….?"

Tamaki shook his head, and hand running through his tousled hair. "He's not dead. Yue may be a lot of things, but he's like a cockroach-impossible to kill."

The room stayed quiet, nobody bothering to say anything, but all thinking the same thing. How could someone have survived their captain's attack? The door swung open and all eyes were on the figure illuminated by the light outside. Scrambling to their feet, the squad stood at attention before taking a knee before Yamamoto.

Beneath snowy white eyebrows, an eye opened, and none dared to look into it, but kept their heads bowed.

"Has she woken up yet?" Genryusai boomed. His voice alone made the underlings cower.

"Yes, sir," murmured a voice before the captain rolled out of bed and onto her feet, hand to her head in a salute, surprising all of her squad members. "Captain Ayumu Fujiwara reporting for duty, Head Captain sir." Though her body was awake, it was obvious she wasn't, as her eyes kept closing.

"Then explain why your squad is here and why I received a messenger from Daisuke of the American Society wishing me luck."

Yuki and Shuuki exchanged arched glances and discreetly rolled their eyes. Trust Daisuke to call Old Man Yamamoto, and tell him to take care of Squad Eight.

"Sir..." began Chika. She continued when Tamaki gave her a nod. Swallowing, she continued. "Sir, we are here because Captain Fujiwara wanted to see Captain Zaraki and because most of us don't remember the Soul Society. Also, we came to see if you had any information about our old lieutenant. He had left in a manner close to the way Aizen had left."

Yamamoto frowned beneath his long, well-kempt beard and looked over the 8th American squad. Then he nodded, very slowly. His head tilted and one eye opened to gaze at Kuroi, who had resumed her leaning. The Hollow gulped, tapped Sora on the shoulder, and faded away.

"Head Captain, we would really appreciate it if the eight of us were able to return to Karakura town. I have a strong feeling that we'll receive more information about our last lieutenant," murmured Ayumu, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you aware about the increasing amounts of animal-hollows?"

"They're here, too!" exclaimed Yuki. Everybody nodded solemnly.

The Head Captain opened his mouth to ask a question, but the Seventh Seat automatically answered.

"Back home, we also have an overabundance of animal-hollows. They're all stronger then the average hollow. We also have had problems in the past with Arrancar."

The Soutaicho was unresponsive, but little nods of his head told the others he was listening and archiving every word they said. None of the shinigami noticed a young woman looking in through the window.

-Karakura town-

Urahara's dark sapphire orbs gazed out of his shop window. Ever since the Soul Reapers left, there hadn't been anything fun to do. Brow furrowing as a young girl with long ebony hair and dark chocolate eyes approached his shop, the merchant studied her carefully. Clad in all black, her look was completed by obsidian cat ears. She could have passed for Yoruichi's sister. Putting on a carefree grin, his suspicious appearance was hidden.

"Are you Urahara Kisuke?" she asked, padding towards him, ears flicking this way and that.

"Yes. Yes I am. And how can I help you?" replied Urahara, smile never leaving his face, but inside he was frowning. This girl meant trouble.

"And you are the creator of the Hogyoko?"

"Hogyowhat?"

Deep pools narrowed and she growled.

"Don't play dumb! The Hogyoku!"

"What's a Hogyoku?"

The cat girl hissed, baring her teeth. Instantly, her sword was drawn and to the shopkeeper's throat. He gulped.

"The Hollow-maker. You created it, I know it. You can also come to the conclusion that I was created using that object. Well, at least what remains of it. My name is Meena. And we, the Anima, want you to help us."

Kisuke arched an eyebrow at the sword at his throat and the girl holding it. A cocky grin became known on his features as his eyes became shadowed by his hat. "Well then, since you put it that way…I refuse."

The intruder snarled and retracted her weapon for a fatal stab, but stopped suddenly. Ears were upright and still as her chocolate eyes grew wide.

"Kitty!" she cooed, a large smile on her face at the beautiful black cat that had walked past. "Kitty!"

The cat hissed, arched her back, then scratched the offending girl's face. Meena whimpered, holding her face, then glared daggers at the blonde merchant.

"Know that you will not be left alone until we get what we want," The cat-girl snarled before retreating through a Garganta.

"And that was..." began Yoruichi, sitting back on her haunches and looking toward her best friend with haunting golden eyes.

"A person we need to watch out for," answered Urahara darkly.

**-End-  
Chapter 3 is done!  
Ichigo: um...why did you have me even show up if I just leave after the first paragraph?  
Kai: Don't worry! You show up in the next chapter! So does some really funny songs...  
Ichigo: What?  
Kai: Nevermind! Okay people, please leave a REVIEW! Thanks again to WWP for being my ever-wonderful Beta! (And also a lazy-ish one…)**

**WWP: Heey guys. Sorry this took so darn long. Please forgive me *bows multiple times* Please make sure to R n R! People like it when you R n R! :D**

**Kai: Yes, lets all forgive Wwp. Well, I would also really like it if the reviewers would send in a plan for a filer chapter and what OC's they want in it. Whatever is sent in will be used! ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Response to reviews:

Kai: Umiki-sama is too lazy to reply to any of her reviews...but, she still appreciates the FEW she gets...

Kai: Here's chapter 4! Well, I hope you all like it!

Umiki: Heya, sorry about the really long space between this chapter and ch.3. I went on a trip. And couldn't bring my comp. And I am also starting high-school...So, if anyone expects me to have frequent updates, don't. 'Cuz I won't...

WWP: Hey, sorry if this is taking too long. Meh. Unlike K, I actually have a life. No offense to her. Anyway, I'm digressing. Lawl! :D

-Captain's hall-

Ayumu was nearly the last to enter the well-polished room, standing in the middle of the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and a puzzled frown upon her features. Where was she supposed to stand? In Aizen's spot? Eww no. In Ichimaru's? Gross. In Tosen's? Spare her. Should she stand behind Kyoraku? They were both captains of the Eight Squad…

Growing quite tired of the young captain loitering in the doorway, Yamamoto simply pointed to the spot of the right of her previous captain. Restraining herself from squealing as she bunny-hopped to stand between Ukitake and Zaraki, Fujiwara gave a tiny, excited wave to the white-haired man. She was sure he would have waved back had the echoing sound of a heavy cane pounding the floor not stopped him.

The Captain's Meeting had begun.

"Captain Ayumu Fujiwara-"

"What? Oh…Heheh…Sorry." Ayumu coughed and her face flushed in embarrassment as the Head Captain glowered at her. It was a habit of hers to yell 'what?' whenever she heard her name being said.

Yamamoto cleared his throat and continued. "-of the American Soul Society has come to visit us."

Already, all eyes were on her at her outburst, and the teenage captain shrank down into her haori. This impression was not going all that well. She was tempted to yell 'stop staring at me!', but she was already in a spot of trouble, so she remained silent. When the stares wouldn't go away, she gazed off into space, shivering. Maybe she should have sent a letter… After all, they hadn't know that the slightly psycho ex- 4th seat from Kenpachi's division would ever return to the Japanese SS.

Ayumu coughed lightly and stood straighter. "Sir, may I tell the other reason that I am here?"

"Permission granted, Captain Fujiwara."

The caramel-haired girl gave a cute little bow and nodded. "I returned to Japan with some of my squad members because of my ex-lieutenant. He's known as Yue but, his real name is Yueno. He was my lieutenant up until recently. Yue left in a manner similar to they way Aizen left, leaving my squad broken. He left saying that a person named Sensei was his true master and that he was living for honorable reasons. We recently learned that he was spotted in Japan. And, just about an hour ago, we, my squad, Kenny-Hi, Kenny-, and I, saw him again, but he'd been changed. He's got these wolf ears. I..." Ayumu paused as her eyes glazed over a little. She continued after a few deep breaths.

"I lost it and tried turning him into Swiss cheese, but he just got up and smiled like nothing had happened. He then disappeared into a Garganta." Her strikingly blue eyes softly closed and she shook her head slightly.

The Captain of Squad Twelve gazed intently at the young girl with bright golden eyes, having not had paid attention until he had heard of a mutation. His gaze made her shift uncomfortably.

"My my, this is quite interesting. In your opinion, how do you think he might have gotten his extra…mmm…parts?" asked the scientist in a mocking voice. The blue-eyed Soul Reaper pursed her lips and shrugged.

"I dunno. He got bitten by a werewolf?" Ayumu snorted and began giggling until she realized that nobody else was laughing. She stared down at her feet, the room becoming quite hot and stuffy as she felt the gathered captains' eyes on her. She coughed.

"Um...that's all?" Fujiwara attempted to smile, shoulders rising in an unsure gesture. She frowned, before a grin spread to her features and she began jumping up and down, every impact with the hardwood floor making the bells chime.

Kenpachi raised a brow. "What's got you all riled up?" he wondered aloud, but already having a faint idea on the cause. After getting a girlish squeal in response, he turned his head to stare at the person opposite, then began a glaring contest with Mayuri.

The Head Captain shook his head sadly before opening his mouth to speak.

"It is decided. We will have the Court Guard Squads make regular patrols around Karakura in search for the traitor. Captain Fujiwara, you and your squad will be returning to Karakura. This meeting is dismissed," concluded the Yamamoto, tapping his cane upon the floor and formally ending the gathering. In one synchronized movement, all captains bowed and began filing out of the hall.

Ayumu gave another high-pitched fangirl shriek that made Komamura wince and streaked towards her friends.

"Ju! Shu! OMG hi!" exclaimed Ayumu, tackling Kyoraku hard enough to make the sturdy captain stumble for a moment. After giving him a big squeeze, her gaze turned to his best friend. Ukitake gulped, fearing the worst. Luckily, the hyper girl was merciful and didn't tackle him, but did crush hug him hard enough to make him turn a shade of purple.

Embarrassed, she quickly let go and began hopping up and down. "OMG! Guess what?" The two adults exchanged arched looks. "What?" Shunsui ventured, a playful smile upon his lips.

Fujiwara beamed, and bit her lip, looking around nervously and snickering to herself like it was some big secret. Leaning in closer, she wiggled with excitement before whispering, "I made it as a captain!" Her very large smile got even larger and the blonde gave both of her friends a hug. Kyoraku chuckled and patted her on the head.

Jushiro laughed, seemingly procuring a basket full of sweets from thin air and giving it to the young captain. "Yes, yes you did."

Ayumu gasped, hand to her mouth and a faint blush dusted her cheeks at the gift. This was one of the reasons she was totally infatuated with the invalid. Candy. Candy was always good. She accepted the basket, already planning to add it to the stash of sweets she had bought from Kisuke. "Thanks, Ju!" The blue-eyed girl gave him another hug.

When both the older captains gasped their zanpakuto, she was instantly confused. "Huh?" She turned around, and was relieved. It was only Kuroi, and not some Hollow or Arrancar.

Both hands flared before her, she waved her friends away. "Don't worry! She's my Third and a Half Seat! She's perfectly harmless," Fujiwara explained, hoping that Jushiro and Shunsui wouldn't attack the Hollow. They trusted her, and their hands returned to their sides.

"Captain, the rest are waiting for you. Also, you left your Soul Pager in the room," Kuroi reported, hand outstretching with a bedazzled blue cell phone. Ayumu nodded, hand behind her head and took it. She was nearly attached at the hip with that thing. How in the world could she leave it just lying there? She thanked Kuroi, and waved her away, trying to spend as much time as she could with her idols before she had to leave.

"We should totally get together sometime. Give me a call whenever you feel like it, kay?" Ayumu hugged Ukitake, and then Kyoraku, eyes widening the slightest when something was pressed into her hand. Looking up, obviously surprised, the girl nodded in understanding as the dark-haired captain put a finger to his lips and smiled. She grinned mischievously, knowing full well she now held a bottle of sake.

Shoving the drink deep into her inner pocket, Fujiwara finally waved goodbye to her friends before racing off to the Squad Eleven Barracks. When she got there, her squad was already waiting for her. She giggled cutely, knowing that they were being eaten alive with anxiety.

"Heeey! Guess what? We get to go back to Karakura!" Ayumu announced happily, throwing her arms in the air, careful not to spill the basket of sweets. Mazaaki rose to give her a friendly hug, freezing as he did so. Frowning, he glared at his captain, knowing full well what he had felt-and it wasn't a bottle of water. The blue-eyed girl gave an embarrassed giggle and dashed through the Senkaimon to avoid her sake from being stolen.

-A week later-

Yuki and Shuuki sat at their desks at Karakura High, uneasily tapping their pencils. It was the last period of school and the clock seemed to go by so slowly. The bell rang and the whole class gave a sigh of relief. Thank God it was Friday. That meant no school!

The two girls quickly packed up their bags and pushed past the slower teenagers to get out the door. Looking around, there wasn't a squad member in sight. That was odd, seeing as usually Ayumu was the first one out, being the most hyper.

"Hi Chika!" Yuki announced suddenly, waving to the 8th seat. The raven-haired girl walked over to them, and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" asked Shuuki, tilting her head slightly, worried about her friend.

"I'm just worried about our captain. I'm afraid that if we meet Yue again, she might have a worse relapse." Everyone knew she was referring to Ayumu getting a blank look on her face and started to act like Zaraki when they last saw him.

"I know..." Suzuki murmured, hand in her hair. She pursed her lips and tapped her foot, deep in thought before she brightened. "I know! Let's go get something to eat! I'm starved! We could go get some onigri at the stand near the house!"

The other girls both nodded in agreement. It was a good idea to get something in their bellies before heading back to the apartment. "Sounds good!" Chika agreed before trailing after her superior.

Unbeknownst to them, they were followed by young woman with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Beside her, and nearly matching her pace for pace was another girl, her hair in a large hairdo.

"Aurora, shouldn't you be with Miyu?" Meena glared at the girl known as Aurora, one hand on her hips, in the other, an angry looking midnight black cat.

"Sensei and Yueno-san are with her," the blonde replied coolly. "She has gotten a little better since the last time. I do wish that we could get this process over with without killing anyone." Aurora sighed, her blue orbs watching with cat-like intensity as the three shinigami bought onigri and sat down on a nearby bench to eat their meal.

"We can't do anything without killing them. They all have something that is critical to Sensei's plan. Personally, I think it's a waste to kill the lieutenant and the 3rd seat. I don't care about the hollow inside him." As she laughed, grey cat ears poked out from beneath her hair, and hand to her head, she walked away.

Aurora trailed after her sister with her eyes, chewing on her bottom lip. When Meena had disappeared, her gaze turned back to where the three shinigami sat.

"I want Miyu-sama to live…But, we both hate the thought of blood... If only Sensei knew that the Winter War wasn't the cause of her illness… So much would be different..." She mused aloud to herself in a voice too soft to be heard by anyone else. Aurora sighed once again and departed.

Chapter 4: DONE!

Kai: Heya!

Umiki: Ok, I lied...the funny ringtones were not in this chapter or was Ichigo...

Ichigo: Liar! I'll set Kon on you!

Umiki: *sweatdrop* you know that isn't much of a threat...But, I will do my best to have you in the next chapter. I just thought that I should focus on Yuki, Chika, and Shuuki a little more.

Kai: So, LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks! ^_^

WWP: Yo, whut up? This is WWP saying please be kind and review! :D


End file.
